


Allegro

by Rxvai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxvai/pseuds/Rxvai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa lands the lead role in a musical, despite the fact that she has never acted before. Because of this, she lacks confidence. Those around her believe that she is simply gifted, but she is hesitant to believe such a thing. Over time, her confidence will grow, but that will take some encouragement from a certain pianist who will help her along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegro

Never did Mikasa think music would play such a large role in her life.

 

She had always been musically gifted, ever since she was young. Though, in her early years, she was shy about it. Her voice was a hidden gift that she seldom shared with others. Those whom she shared it with fell in love with the sound. Soft, beautiful notes sung in the quiet of night, often when others were not present, gave her comfort. She felt a sense of peace when left alone with only her music to keep her company.

As she got older, she began sharing her gift with others more openly. First with her seventh grade choir, and then a talent show in 10th grade. It was in theater in 11th grade that her gift was truly recognized. It was in her junior year of high school that she had gotten the lead in her school play.

Prior to that, Mikasa had never acted. She couldn’t believe that she had landed the lead role. She was a timid actor, not quite as confident as those around her. But, her director believed that she had a gift in the arts. That was something she was hesitant to believe, but her director was not the only one who felt this way. Others around her had told her the same. And over time, her confidence had grown, but that took encouragement from a certain pianist who helped her along the way.

Mikasa held her script close to her chest as she walked down the alley to her theater class. A boy opened the door for her as she had approached. She thanked him, and entered the room. This was her third rehearsal. The first rehearsal was simply a read through of the first act, and the second was a read through of the second act. Today, she would be working her solo with the pianist. She was both excited and nervous. Her time would be spent alone with him while the other main characters worked on their blocking. She had never met the pianist before, and didn't know anything about him. She wasn't the best with people due to her usually shy nature, so she could only hope that they would work well together.

Those who were called to rehearsal were sitting in a circle– their scripts in hand and highlighters at the ready. Mikasa stopped and looked to the director for which way she should go. He gestured towards the stage down the hall, to which she nodded and continued to walk.

Her boots clicked on the tile of the hallway as she made her way to a door down the hall, which had a sign that read 'STAGE DOOR 1'. As she approached, she heard soft piano music playing from inside the theater. She stopped at the door for a moment to listen. Beautiful notes played smoothly almost as though they were painting a picture. Every crescendo was an uphill and every decrescendo was a downhill, and the notes in between created the ridges of the mountains and the waters that flowed between them. She opened the door as quietly as possible, but there was a loud click when she opened the door completely. The pianist heard her, immediately stopped playing and looked up from his glasses.

"You can continue." She assured him, talking a few steps onto the stage.

"It's okay, I can play later. I was just warming up before you got here." The pianist responded. Mikasa nodded, and he gestured for her to move closer.

His blond hair was neatly pulled back into a small ponytail with only his fringe framing the sides of his face. He wore a pale blue button-down shirt which had a little white sailboats printed on it. His pants were black and his shoes matched the color of his shirt. He looked very well put together– professional even. Especially with his black-rimmed glasses.

Next to his seat was a black stool, which he motioned to as she neared him. She took a seat and smoothed out her dress. The pianist smiled and shyly held his hand out to her. "My name is Armin." He greeted.

Mikasa shook his hand and smiled slightly. She was glad that he seemed welcoming. It made the entire thing less awkward and stressful. "I'm Mikasa."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Armin released her hand and began to flip through his music. "We're working on your solo, right?" He asked, glancing at her as he flipped one of the pages. Mikasa nodded and opened up her script to the music section for her song. He asked another question after he had finally found the page. "Can you read music?"

Mikasa didn't have any kind of exquisite training. She only picked up some things from choir. She taught herself how to sight read the notes on the treble clef line, and a few other basic symbols. She found her page before she answered. "Somewhat. I know the basics."

Armin nodded and pushed up his glasses. "Good. This shouldn't be too hard, then. This song is fairly simple."

Armin was talkative, which surprised Mikasa. She didn't think that he would be much of a talker. But, she didn't mind it. His way of speaking was friendly and his voice had a certain lightness to it that made her want to smile every time he spoke. She couldn’t help but think, _‘This could be fun…’_

The boy explained to her how he planned to teach her the music, separating it into sections as opposed to running straight through. After his explanation, he played the song for her and sang ( an octave lower ) so she could hear how it would sound. His voice was as smooth as the notes he played. There was emotion in his voice, which truly made the song beautiful. Even in his eyes you could see every hint of sadness and pain the music evoked. Mikasa was in awe.

After finishing the song he flipped back to the first page and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "So we'll work on the first part of the song today and just have you learn it. We can go back and tweak some things the next time, and then move on." He told her.

She was still in awe at the way he sung the song. Could she sing it like that? Could she reflect the emotions that he did while he sang? She wasn't sure. "Your voice is wonderful." She commented. She almost didn't hear what he had said, it didn't process until after she had spoken.

A smile lit Armin's features and his eyes sparkled. The shirt really did bring out his eyes, and goodness they were beautiful. "Thank you."

Mikasa nodded and they got to work. Armin was a great teacher. He made everything very easy for her to understand, and every now and then would make a joke. Mikasa smiled more in their one hour together than she had the entire day, and she couldn't wait to work with him again. If she had any problems with the music, he would go back and work on it with her as many times as she needed without complaint. His patience really did mean a lot to her. It was almost a shame when he told her that they were done for the day. 

"You did well!" He chimed as he closed his music book. 

"Thank you. You're a good teacher."

The pianist laughed and stood from his seat. He took his glasses off and put them back into a case which sat on the piano during their practice. "I try to be. I can walk you back to the classroom if you'd like.” He offered. Mikasa nodded and stood up from her chair. Armin grabbed his case, backpack and binder and followed her out the door to the hall.

“How long have you been playing?” Mikasa asked, attempting to make some form of conversation.

“Since I was about six maybe. So about… ten years?” He answered. Music wasn’t something that Armin particularly had an interest in. His parents just thought it would be good for him to be involved in something outside of school. Sports were never his forte, so they put him in music. And he was a natural. Even though music wasn't a career that he wanted to pursue later in life, he had no problem continuing to learn and practice the skill. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it. 

“That’s amazing.” Mikasa responded. 

“How long have you been acting?”

“This is my first time, honestly.”

Armin’s eyes widened. Her first time and she got a lead? He knew her voice was magnificent, but now he had to see her act. For her to land a lead role on her first try was truly astounding. “That’s pretty impressive. You have a nice voice.”

He opened the door to the classroom and stepped aside to allow her inside first. She thanked him, and then entered the classroom. The other actors were putting up their chairs and preparing to go home. Mikasa turned to armin.

“Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it."

Armin shook his head and smiled. “No problem. It was nice working with you.”

“It was nice working with you, too. I’ll see you around then?”

“See you around.”

Mikasa smiled, then turned and headed out the door. Now, neither of them could wait until the next music rehearsal. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
